


A gift is a gift

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me, Robot Sex, Robot pussy, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Kiibo gives Amami a uh gift.......





	A gift is a gift

One   
Two   
Three 

The door open  
Turning on the lights and   
POP POP POP  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAMI!"   
He was suprise but got jumpscared, putting his hand over his chest and smile "Thank you"

Everyone hand him his gift and start talking to them abit  
Of course Ouma would jump on his back and give him a birthday kiss, But Amami just accept it and shake his head. Ouma cling on to him for a while til he got bored and bother Kaito and Angie. He sees Ouma playing with Angies hair and making Kaito mad

"Amami-kun" Rantaro turns his head and see Kiibo smiling "Happy birthday...Im sorry i couldnt give you a good gift but i got a really good one for you!" he smiles  
"Okay, where is it"   
He takes Rantaro hand  
"I'll be back!" everyone nods and went back to what they were doing. 

Walking to Kiibo room, Opening the door and walk in  
Rantaro sit on his bed "My gift is in here?" he ask, Kiibo nods   
Get down on his knees and unzip Amami pants 

'WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!' eyes widen and Kiibo start rubbing him "A blowjob is my gift for you"   
"K...Kiibo...Ah..." getting abit hard, Kiibo kiss his cloth dick; pulling his pants to his ankles, leaving his boxers on   
Kissing up to Amami tummy, up more to his lips  
Kissing Amami on the lips, Rantaro flip him over and now on top of Kiibo 

"Amami....I want to-"   
"Dont worry, I'll remember this" kissing him on the lips again, he slide his two fingers down and press a button

Oh Something open, Kiibo hand cover his face looking up at Amami then down at his...Dick  
It look soft right now, Kiibo lay Amami on his back and start sucking him off, Amami moan abit  
Lick the tip then lick around it and the pierce Amami got.

Now he start moving his hand up and down while sucking Amami now hard dick off, using his other hand to massage his balls sending Amami in a moaning mess but not so loudly since a party is going on. Bobbing his head

"Imma-!" 

Cums in Kiibo mouth, Amami sit and see his cums on Kiibo hand like last time. Kiibo stands up and cover himself "Amami...Im not sure you-" already pin the robot down on the bed, Amami put Kiibo legs over his shoulders, teasing kiibo abit since he got a robot pussy, he shiver abit, Covering his face 

"Ama....Amami-"   
"Hmm?"   
staring at each other, Amami enter himself in Kiibo, letting the robot boy arch his back abit, the pierce inside of him squeezing around Amami, starting at a slow pace for Kiibo to get used of the size.....Then he starts going in a fast pace  
Hearing Kiibo moan is new 

Did Miu install something like this for Amami? How sweet

turning him over his stomach, Rantaro grab hold of his waist start messing with the clit, rubbing it making Kiibo jolt up abit, grab hold on the pillow and moan in it. Amami slams into him , hitting that g-spot over and over again

Finally turning Kiibo back on his back, Amami was getting sloppy with his thrustes, he slams himself one more time and cums inside Kiibo making the robot boy scream his name out............

(Dont worry, Kiibo will clean it out)

Zipping up his pants while Kiibo clean himself out, holding Amami hand   
Leaving Kiibo room   
Give Amami a kiss on his cheek  
Amami kiss his boyfriend on his forehead   
And head back to the party


End file.
